


Do Something, Damn It

by cyndercrys



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Mutant Hounds, Romance, just UGH, minor injury, they are literally the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndercrys/pseuds/cyndercrys
Summary: IN WHICH Renee is injured by a mutant hound and Piper patches her up. But there’s something else bothering Renee that the reporter might be able to help fix, too.





	Do Something, Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a self-indulgent fluffy fic about my SS, Renee Jones, and Piper Wright. So I did, because, well, I can, damn it. Also an exercise in writing injuries and fight scenes, because I can always use more practice.
> 
> Since this doesn't take place during my other fic with Renee and Piper, I decided to upload it separately.

Renee smirked as the last Super Mutant fell. She flicked the safety on her rifle and slung it across her shoulders. “Well, nothing like a good firefight to get your heart pumping, eh?” She turned to the reporter.

“You only say that because _you_ start most of the fights we get into!” Piper growled out a curse. “Damn it, Blue, you don’t have to shoot at every little thing!”

“Hmph. I enjoy getting loot. And we’ll see how you feel when you’re low on caps and you come to me because you know I have an abundance from all the guns I sell.”  Renee smirked at Piper’s irritated eye roll. “Shall we continue—”

A mutant hound bounded toward Renee and tackled her to the ground. “Don’t just stand there; do something, damn it!” She yelled, trying to keep the hound’s sharp teeth away from her face.

Piper rushed to slip another magazine into her pistol. “Hold on!”

“ _Like I have a choice!_ ” Renee struggled to get a leg under the beast to kick it off. It proved too heavy; her boot slipped off its underbelly and she grit her teeth.

The hound’s jaw clamped around Renee’s right arm, tearing through the leather sleeve of her jacket. She winced. “Any day now!” The hound released her for only a moment before gnashing down once more. She couldn’t help her cry of pain. “ _Agh, fuck!_ ”

Three shots rang out. The mutant hound let go of Renee and whipped around to face Piper, who put two more bullets in its skull. It howled and collapsed, shivering once more before death. Renee scrambled away from the corpse. “Took you long enough, sweet Jesus…”

“Where did that thing even come from?” Piper holstered her pistol and rushed to Renee’s side, kneeling next to her. “You okay?”

“Must have been hiding when we were shooting its masters full of lead…” Renee lifted her arm slightly. Blood pooled in the deep bites and ran down her limb, dripping off her fingers. Torn strips of leather hung off her jacket. She paled. “I’ve been better.” Her vision wavered and she shook her head.

Piper took off her scarf and gently wrapped it around the wound. “Christ, that looks really bad. Come on, there was a Red Rocket we passed not too long ago…” She helped Renee to her feet, wrapping an arm around the woman’s waist to keep her steady.

“You know, this was my favorite jacket, too…” Renee whimpered, trying to keep her mind busy.

“I don’t know, Blue. I think it makes you look cool.” Piper snickered. “Like you’re part of the Atom Cats. If the Atom Cats were a bunch of street brawlers.”

“So a raider, I look like a raider.”

The reporter shrugged. “I didn’t say _that_ …”

They stumbled inside the abandoned Red Rocket, pleased to see an old settee was in the garage next to a beat-up car. A few faded copies of the _Boston Bugle_ littered the ground. “Must have been some kind of man-cave or something…” Renee glanced around. “Or squatters before us?”

Piper led her to the settee and ordered her to sit. Renee did as told, cradling her arm against her body. “It’s not that bad, Piper. You don’t have to—”

“You’re bleeding all over the place. And don’t act like it doesn’t hurt. I know you better than that.” The reporter plopped next to her and began rummaging around in her bag.

Renee coughed awkwardly and forced her gaze to the ground. She felt heat rise into her neck and cheeks. “Careful, Pipes. I might start thinking you actually care about me.”

“Hold still.” Piper unwrapped the scarf and let it fall to the ground. She popped open a clean bottle of water and began cleaning out the wounds.

Renee flinched, her hand clenching into a fist. “O-ow, that hurts…”

Her breath caught in her throat as Piper stopped and reached up to her hand. The reporter slipped her fingers between Renee’s. “I’ll try to be more careful,” she whispered, looking up.

Renee swallowed hard as she met Piper’s hazel eyes. Her blush spread through the rest of her face and up into her hairline. She winced again as a sharp pain shot through her arm. To her pleasant surprise, Piper’s grip tightened ever so slightly. “Almost done…” She murmured. “You’re doing great.”

“I’m not…” Renee sighed. “I’m not a kid.”

“I know.” Piper finished dabbing at the wounds and picked up the Stimpak lying in her lap. “Ready?”

“Y-yeah.”

Without taking her hand from Renee’s, Piper slipped the syringe into the woman’s arm and emptied it quickly. The bite marks began to close, though it was obvious it’d take more than just one Stimpak for the damage to be completely reversed. Renee smiled weakly. “Thanks, Pipes. I appreciate it.”

“I’m not done yet.” The reporter rummaged around in the bag again for some bandages and began wrapping them around Renee’s forearm. “And just for the record, Renee, I _do_ care about you.”

Renee flinched, though not from any pain. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Piper gripped her hand again to hold her arm steady.

“I got us into this mess. I—ouch!—I should know better. And I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to risk your life because I’m an idiot.”

The reporter tied off the bandage but didn’t let go of Renee’s hand. She heaved a sigh and looked up, gazing into the older woman’s eyes. “You’re not an idiot. And you don’t have anything to be sorry for. I enjoy traveling with you. Gunfire and all.” She smiled, running a hand down Renee’s arm. “How does that feel? Still hurt?”

“A bit.”

Renee squeaked in surprise as Piper kissed the back of her hand. The reporter smirked and looked up, one eyebrow cocked. “What about now?”

“I don’t know…” Renee chewed the inside of her cheek. “Still kinda hurts.”

Piper huffed and sat back, hand slipping away from Renee. “Well, I don’t really know what else to do. I guess I could try to find another Stimpak but I know you don’t like taking too many of those at once—”

Renee leaned forward and grabbed Piper’s hand again. “ _Kiss me, damn it._ ” Before Piper could answer, she pressed her lips to the reporter’s, shoving her back against the faded cushion of the settee. “You’re so clueless sometimes, I swear.” Renee pushed herself up with one arm, hovering above her companion.

“I-I didn’t realize you wanted _that_.” Piper’s face had turned bright red.

Renee chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I care about you a lot too, Pipes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit my Tumblr and see more content about TWF and Renee Jones, such as fanart, sneak-peeks, and more!](https://cyndercrys.tumblr.com)


End file.
